Many houses and buildings are provided with intercom systems to permit communication between a person outside the house or building and a person inside the house or building. These systems usually consist of at least two units each comprising a microphone and a speaker to allow communication between the units. Some systems are also provided with one or more cameras and monitors to allow images or videos to be transmitted to the person inside the house or building.
One of the drawbacks of such systems is that the person must be inside the house or building in proximity to one of the intercom units in order to be able to communicate with the person outside the house or building. In the event that nobody is in the house or building or near one of the intercom units, no communication with the person outside the house or building is possible and the owner/occupant of the house or building will likely be unaware that someone came to the house or building.
Another drawback is that the installation of such systems can be complicated and often requires skilled technicians to make the installation.
Also, the installation of these intercom systems can result in two different devices that can be used by a person standing outside the house or building: a doorbell button (which was present prior to the installation of the intercom system) and the intercom unit. Since people are more used to using doorbell buttons, it is likely that a person would use the doorbell button instead of the intercom unit, and therefore the intercom system does not get used.
Therefore there is a need for a security system that allows for communication with a person outside a house or building even if no one is in the house or building.
There is also a need for a security system that can be easily installed on a house or building.
There is a need for a security system that does not result in two different devices that can be actuated by a person standing outside a house or building to operate the security system.